This invention relates to a new and useful improvement in rock crushers and in particular relates to an improved gyratory type rock crusher.
The setting of gyratory rock crushers, that is, the gap between the mantle and the bowl liner is often adjusted by way of a threaded connection as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,140,835, 3,420,457 and 3,690,573. In such designs a threaded locking ring is employed which is hydraulically forced upwardly to lock the bowl to the bowl support to resist crushing forces imposed upon the bowl assembly. This locking ring can be operated by remote control which amounts to a substantial improvement over manual type clamping methods known as the cap screw or duckworth type threaded bolt. Also, hydraulic clamping methods exist which use hydraulic lock posts. Clamping methods such as hydraulic lock posts require top square and thus add height to the crusher. It is apparent that prior hydraulic locking methods require separate equipment such as hoses, fittings, etc. in addition to a plurality of hydraulic jacks for operating the upwardly driving locking means.